


Rain

by SophieDvx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Apocalyptic, Dark fiction, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Loneliness, Madness, POV First Person, Pain, Post-Apocalypse, Rain, Sadness, no hope, world in ruins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieDvx/pseuds/SophieDvx
Summary: I know almost everyone was desperate and depressed in his life. I just want to share my inner thoughts of what I personally felt. I didn't allow the depression to drown me into the "dark water", so I decided to write about it. I have a collection of short stories "Tales of Apocalypse (the first part is called "Loneliness")" where the nameless characters try to survive in the unbearable conditions. They try and they fail. It doesn't mean there is no hope. I really want to help people to relieve this pain. You are not alone like these characters. There is still hope for you._____________________________________________________Sometimes rain can only hurt us.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "The Angelic Process - Blood Tastes Like Rain". 
> 
> I don't wanna you feel as sad as I felt while I was writing it. Honestly, it is my very old work but I want to share it right now. Well, I have a kinda mess in my mind but now I feel a bit better posting this story.  
> I would really appreciate it if someone reads it and leaves commentaries. It is VERY important to me... Just share your own thoughts and emotions.. If you like it, I will post a new story as soon as I can. Thank you.

Day.

I do not understand why some people love rain so bad, find something romantic in it, being inspired by it, or leave their warm houses to take off their tight shoes and walk with bare feet in cool puddles with childish joy.

I hated rain with all my heart and soul. I wanted to hide under the bridge, hide under a peeled coat so that the heavy drops could not hurt my mutilated body. I desperately wanted to be deaf just not to hear the powerful growing roar chasing me everywhere and depriving me of peace. I lived in a dream or a nightmare, where the wind walked freely through the ruins of a city crumbling to dust, peeked into empty doorways of rotten houses without permission and carried death, if there was still anybody alive.  
I was chasing this elusive wind but it constantly fled away leaving me on a narrow verdurous path littered with broken multi-colored glass and human bones. Another muddy drop with a loud slap fell down on a small stone covered with dirty moss and frightened something alive. It was a small creature that rushed at my feet. The dark-green little lizard lingered for a split moment before the next jerk and that was its biggest mistake. Nobody could live there for a long time. The lizard realized it too late when my crooked fingers immediately crushed her little head. A stupid creature gave me the strength to survive until the next half of the day. I was happy enough not to torment my stomach with lumps of earth and the withered grass that I had managed to find on the scorched wasteland.

Evening.

Hope is the main weakness of mankind. This abstract symbol makes us turn into the mindless marionettes and we soothe ourselves with nauseous lies and rely on nothing.  
Standing in waist-deep poisoned brown water I stared into the distance with an aching heart. Did I really have a heart? I just had a weird feeling that I was a marionette too. My consciousness persistently painted images of people staring at me back on the opposite shore. There was nobody to speak to for a very long time, so my mind created illusions for me. I was not that lonely among my new friends if I could call hallucinations that way. I tried to shout something to them but there was only a wheezing cough from my throat, a red trickle flowed out onto my chin and then crawled down my neck like a snake leaving iron taste in my mouth.  
Images melted in the air, just like the opposite shore did. I squeezed my eyes shut and plunged into the water. I had already done it several times before and allowed the stream of the river to carry my body away. But I was constantly thrown onto the surface again and again. Why?

Night.

When you try to convince yourself that you are not freezing, time passes much slower as if you are just a toy for it. The broken, immobilized and silent toy. The remains of a worn-out coat fell off my shoulders and icy needles pierced my skin. The wind only threw me on the ground but didn’t take me with as I had begged. The pain crushed my bones into powder, my eyes could not see anymore and I was literally deaf. I wished it, dreamt about it, didn't I? I could sense that cursed rain on my skin but I did not hear it. I put all my energy and efforts into rising from the ground, carefully and slowly. I couldn't allow myself to fall, otherwise I would never have the second chance.  
I had to reach the river again, my legs carried me in the right direction, my vision did not matter anymore. But I forgot about a small detail, it was the inconspicuous mossy stone that was used as a shelter for the lizard I met in the morning. I lost my balance and fell down again. There was an absolute cold that left me alone with silence. Only raindrops slapped me mixing with blood stripes on my cheeks. I smiled in my mind, transferring myself into old memories which were trying to warm me up on my last night. I remembered the sunny days on the coast, the soft green grass, the distant peals of thunder and the light breeze.  
But I loved the rain most of all.


End file.
